Your house or mine?
by sadsickpeoplelikeme
Summary: Tegan and Sara are twin sisters,and in love.See how their relationship has been built over the years.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a Quincest before, so please don't be too harsh! **

I hear a car honking outside the apartment I'm staying, butterflies flying around my stomach as I walk out the door and towards the car, a small smile spreading across my face as I see a head full of shaggy shoulder length hair sitting in the back seat.

"Good morning." I smile at my sister, smiles playing both our lips.

"Morning," she says, eyeing my outfit for the day.

"We're both wearing pink." She chuckles and I look down at my chest and over at her slightly larger one and say more to myself than anyone "Well fuck, I didn't notice that."

"I did," she states.

"Twins." I laugh and she giggles, and I also hear a small laugh coming from the drivers seat.

I forgot all about Lindsey.

"God Tegan,your hair is quite unruly today." I look at her mop of hair, wishing I could just run my fingers through it. I could feel my hand lift up slightly, but then back down, knowing I would get an odd look from Lindsey in the rear view mirror.

"Well, she did have quite a rough night last night," Lindsey says in a jokingly suggestive tone and I cringe a little thinking about my sister and her girlfriend having sex the night before.

Tegan just smiles weakly at me, hoping I didn't get too upset about Lindsey's inappropriate outburst.

Me and Tegan haven't spent much time together outside the studio. It leaves a dead feeling inside me, because she never comes to visit me in my boring rented apartment, and we haven't had sex in weeks. I get an aching feeling thinking about the last time we had a heated moment together.

_"Tegan, you told Lindsey that you were just coming up here to pick up a demo." I groan as Tegan attacks my neck with kisses once we set foot in my apartment, Lindsey waiting in her car outside._

_"I can just tell her that you wanted me to listen to it really quickly." She says between kisses and begins to unbutton my jacket that is equivalent to her own, and I do the same to hers._

_"Plus, I can sense how wound up you are. I haven't fucked you in weeks, it won't take that long for you to cum." she moans in my ear, and I whimper and close my eyes as she roughly jerks off my belt and unbuttons my kisses me full on the mouth for the first time and pushes me up against my bedroom presses herself against my thigh and I can feel how hot and moist she is, even though her jeans. I moan loudly as her tongue finds its way into my mouth._

_"Fuck, baby, you're so wet." she says when her hands find their way to my mound and gently strokes me through my cotton briefs._

_I kiss her down her jawline and to her neck, earning a heavy moan from her. I can feel her hands start to pull my underwear down and she shoves my hips against the wall with her hands, making some of the shelves on the wall rattle. I groan a little, and she pulls me off her neck and entangles her fingers in my hair and kisses me heatedly. I can feel one of her hands sneak down and find its way to my runs her middle finger along my slit until her middle finger enters me. I moan out loud and she slams her other hand to cover my mouth and buries her head in the crook of my neck as she quickens her pace, and begins to grind against my thigh. She lets out vulgar breathy moans every time I bite down on her hand to keep myself quiet._

_"do. you. like. when. i. fuck. you. hard ?" she asks between pants and moans, adding a second finger into me and thrusting her fingers even faster._

_All I could do was nod. She removed her hand from my mouth and I let out a long loud moan._

_"T-T-Tegan,I'm about to cum." I say, my voice shaking._

_She then falls to her knees and thrusts her tongue against my pulsing clit, flicking her tongue across it slowly and hotly, but then begins to lick me at a frantic pace._

_"Oh god, TEGAN!" I almost scream as my body begins to shake and my walls clench around her fingers._

_Tegan stands up and kisses me, and I taste myself and moan._

_"Tegan? Sara?" I hear coming from the front of my apartment._

_"Oh fuck oh fuck!" I whisper to myself and pull up my underwear and pants. Before I can even finish, Tegan rushes out my room._

_"Hey Lindsey, sorry for the wait." I can hear Tegan using her cute charming voice._

_"It's okay, I just came up to see if everything was alright. I thought I hear Sara yelling your name as I was walking up the stairs..." she said concerned._

_"Oh, OH! yeah I spilled the glass of red wine she gave me, and she freaked the fuck out, OCD huh," Tegan retorts, and I can sense the smug smirk she has on. I walk into the living room once I regain my composure._

_"Oh wow Sara, you must really be mad, your face is so pink." She says, and I blush, making my face even pinker._

_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sara," Tegan says. I look at her as Lindsey starts for the door. _

_"Oh wait, I forgot my coat!" she says, and Lindsey says she'll be in the car waiting._

_Tegan fetches her coat from my bedroom and puts it on. She kisses me gently and I feel everything get hotter._

_"I love you Sara. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles at me and makes her way out the apartment._

"Sara? Saaarraaaa?" Tegan says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Wha- what?" I say.

"Well, I mean, you're just sitting there with your eyes glossed over, biting your lip..." she says awkwardly. "What were you thinking about?" she asks as the car comes to a halt outside the studio. We get out and Tegan goes to the drivers window and plants a kiss on the glass, and I look over to see Lindsey giggling as she kisses Tegan through the glass. Tegan waves her off as her car leaves the parking lot. I roll my eyes as I put my sunglasses on. Tegan turns around and smiles at me, bringing the subject back up.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" she says, nudging me a little as we walk to the studio doors.

I lower my glasses a little and look at her.

"Oooooh, I see. Thinking about us, huh?" she says slyly. I smile at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. As I reach for the door handle, she smacks my bum rather hard, and I yelp and giggle like a school girl, and the receptionist in the studio lobby looks at us oddly.

Tegan pushes me against the wall once we are out of the woman's sight, in the corridor of our recording room and whispers in my ear.

"Well, I bet you can't wait to see what I have in store for tonight." She winks at me and then walks into the room, greeting everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegans P.O.V**

I let my last note ring through out the sound booth.I see sara on the other side of the glass smile and give me a thumbs up,and I feel myself blush a little.  
>I'm nervous but excited for our work day to end,because,I'm planning on taking Sara to dinner tonight,since I felt guilty about our lack of contact outside the studio for the past couple weeks.<br>I can tell by how tense she is that she needs a good night out.  
>We gather our things and walk out the studio,waiting for lindsey to pick us up.<br>We stand in a comfortable silence in the setting sunlight.  
>"What are you doing tonight?" I ask her.<br>"Uhm,nothing really.I think I may just sit around and get drunk." she says,chuckling a little.  
>"Well,change of plans babe,I'm coming over." I smile and she looks at me like an eager child,smiling from ear to ear.<br>"Really? That's fantastic!" she says and bounces on the heels of her feet.  
>Lindesy pulls up and we get into the car.<br>"What did you guys learn today?" Lindsey asks,looking at me and sara from the rearveiw mirror.  
>"I learned that level three frogger is really hard."I say,earning a laugh from them both.<br>We get infront of Sara's building and I wave her off,making sure she gets into her place safe.  
>"Have you noticed Sara acting kind of odd towards me?" Lindsey inturrupts the silence in the car.<br>"wh-what? no..." I respond awkwardly.  
>"Oh...She just seems to always have a stern look on her face whenever I'm around. It's like her smile dissappears whenever I come around." Lindsey says wearily from the drivers seat.<br>I unbluckle my seatbelt and lean forward and kiss lindsey on the neck.  
>"Baby,she likes you,she's been acting weird toward us all lately.I think she's maybe gotten lonely living here,away from home." I say,a feeling of guilt in my stomach,because it just hit me how lonely it must be living alone.I haven't for years.<br>We pull up to up to our house and walk inside.I set my bags down and feel a pair of arms wrap around me.I also feel a pair of familar lips find their way to my neck,and I feel myself sink into the touch.  
>"I'm so glad I have you,baby."I hear the persons voice say,and I smile and say:<br>"I'm glad I have you too,Sasa."  
>"Wh-what?" I feel the arms dissappear and the warmth of the persons body against my back dissapear.<br>I turn around to see lindsey looking a little distraught.I stumble around my words.  
>"Linds,I-I'm sorry.I'm just th-thinking of Sara,because,uhm,we have dinner plans tonight,and,i-i'm sorry baby." I go towards her with open arms and she hesitantly walks into them and sighs.<br>"Should I go wait in the car while you change and get ready?" she asks,not sounding enthused.  
>"I thought I would just take a taxi there,seeing that you've driven me around enough today." I smile at her and hold her hand. She gives me a weak smile,and begins to tug on the hem of my shirt.<br>"Why don't we go take a shower?"She says innocently,peeling my shirt off me and throwing it on the floor. I see her look my chest up and down and her hands head for my smooth stomach.I giggle at her fingers.  
>"You're tickling me!" I shreik and she giggles too,unbuttoning my pants as I push her jacket off her shoulders and lift her shirt over her head,leaning in to kiss her collar bone.<br>She stiffens but then relaxes into my kisses,leading us to the bathroom,my lips still attached to her neck and collar bone.  
>Once we get into our master bathroom,she reaches for the shower knobs,turning it to the right amount of hot and cold. I stand and watch her pull her pants down,my mouth slightly ajar,revling in her beauty. she looks up at me and sees I still have my pants on,the band of my boyshorts slightly showing.<br>"Let me help you there,baby." she says seductivley,reaching for my zipper,pulling it down slowly. I close my eyes,and stiffen my jaw,because I know she can tell I'm wet.  
>When my pants are finally down,she brings me towards her in an embrace,and reaches for my bra,unhooking it.i let my strapless black bra fall to the floor and feel a pair of small hands replace it.<br>"mm,tegan,your tits are just too fucking perfect." she purrs into my ear as I reach and undo her bra.  
>I pull her bra off and throw it to the floor,and yank down her panties. The room already smells of sex and steam.<br>I see her nude body step into the shower and I pull down my boyshorts and do the same.I hug her,feeling her nipples harden against my my own and moan,the feeling of her soft wet breasts against mine is heaven.  
>"Linds,I love -" I get cut off by her palm on my mound, and her finger circling around my clit.<br>"I'm going to fuck you so hard." She whispers into my ear and my knees feel like they are about to give out when she enters me.I feel my back rest against the cold tile wall of the shower,and lindseys lips against mine as she works her fingers inside of me.I pull away and softly moan into her ear.I feel a familiar feeling build up in the pit of my stomach as she picks up speed.  
>"Linds I'm sorry i can't do this,I gotta get go-" I start when she turns me around so the side of my face is agianst the wall,my nipples harden even more against the cold tile.<br>"No tegan,I'm going to fuck you,and you will cum,whether you like it or not." she says through clenched teeth,a hand in my hair,twisting my head so she can kiss me roughly.  
>She lets go and presses my face into the wall.<br>"Stay right here.I'll be back in a second." She says sternly as she steps out the shower.  
>I hear rustling coming from the bedroom,and wet footsteps coming back into the bathroom,and finally,the heat of another body against mine.I can't see lindsey,as I am facing the wall.<br>"You're such a fucking naughty girl,tegan."Linsdey says,a hand slapping my bum.I moan a little too loud.  
>I feel something stiff against my entrance,and I gasp. She has on my strap-on.<br>"Do you like this,baby?" she says as she pushes inside me. It's such a tight fit,seeing that I never have had this used on me.  
>I moan,a mix of pain and pleaure and push against lindsey,trying to get the whole length of the strap-on in me.I feel lindsey pull out slowly,only to slam back into me,her hip bones hitting my againts my ass. Shegroans behind me and reaches around to play with my clit as she thrusts back into me,her breasts soft and wet against my back.<br>"Oh god fuck me lindsey,fuck me harder." I moan,almost yell as she smacks my ass and takes a hold of my hips,and fucks me double time,my breasts bouncing.  
>"Oh god,OH GOD,I'M CUMMING" I yell my forhead against the wall as I feel my own walls clench and my knees lock up.I would fall if lindesy wasnt digging her fingers into my hips.I can almost feel myself shattering as my orgasm finshes,and lindsey lets out a soft moan. all I can do is lean against the wall and try to steady my heart beat.<br>We wash each other and dry off in silence.  
>As I get my clothes out,My phone rings. It's Sara.<br>"Sara?"  
>"Tegan!" she says,she sounds terrified.<br>"Sara? Are you okay?"  
>"T-there was a fire and,I just wanted to make some french toast,and,next thing I know,theres a huge flame spreading!" She says,her breath running short.I hear her weezing.<br>"Sara! Sara! oh god,is your place destroyed?"  
>"No,it didnt get to the bedroom,but it got the kitchen,and the living room." I hear her crying as she talks.<br>"Babe,its okay." I say quietly as I see lindsey leaves the room. "You can stay with us for a while."  
>"Are you sure? I'm sure they can move me to a different apartment for now,"<br>"No,Sasa,you're staying with me.I need you here,with me." I say in a demanding tone,and my use of the childhood name I called her just broke her. She began to sob.  
>"O-okay Tee-tee,okay."<br>"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
>"I love you."<br>"Love you too,baby."  
>I hang up the phone and I walk into the living room to see lindsey on her laptop.<br>"Linds,Sara's apartment was caught in a fire." I tell her,and she almost spits out the tea she was drinking and almost drops her laptop as well.  
>"Is she okay?" I she says standing up,a hand covering her mouth.<br>"She's fine,but,I told her she was going to stay with us for now."  
>"Yes,that sounds,ofcourse,that's fine." Lindsey agrees with me.<br>We get into her car and drive towards Sara's.  
>"What caused the fire anyways?" Lindsey asks.<br>"Sara's shitty cooking skills." I respond.  
>We chuckle as we drive off into the night.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's P.O.V

I sit on the curb near my, now ,smoking apartment, with two suitcases full of the things I brought with me to L.A. It's mostly books, even though I did upgrade to a kindle, I still like having some of my favorite books in my hands, instead of a peice of plastic and metal with a screen bulit into it.

Lindsey honks and pulls a few feet from where I'm sitting, but I'm easily back on the ground because Tegan rushed towards me and had me in a rib crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay,Sasa." I hear her whisper into my shoulder and I hug her back intstantly.

She picks up my bags and places them in the trunk of the car. She sits in the back seat with me and takes my hand in hers, but Lindsey can't see that in the darkness of the backseat.

"Why were you making french toast,anyways?" I hear Lindsey ask from the front seat.

"Well, it was getting late, and I assumed Tee got caught up in something, so I just decided to make dinner for myself. And, breakfast for dinner sounded good to me. But I won't be able to get near french toast for a while, or even step foot in a kitchen for that matter." I say laughing my problems off,but I see Tegan with her head hung down.

"I'm sorry Sara, I was getting ready to come get you when you called." she says sadly. I give her hand a squeeze and smile at her, saying it was okay.

"Plus,I mean something good comes out of it,at least. I have both Tegan _and_ Sara living in my home. Aren't I lucky?" I hear lindsey say,and we all laugh, but on the inside,I just wish it were me and Tegan together in a nice little house like theirs. Maybe with a kitten, or a puppy. Hell,maybe even a baby.

We pull up to the dimly lit California home, and tegan walks me to their guest room. This must be where her knick-knack area is. But, I also see family pictures around the room, since they didn't fit in with the modern decor of the main rooms.

I walk up to a picture of Tegan and I when we were teenagers. We were in our bathing suits, or ,at least Tegan was in a two peice. I was in a tank top and shorts, trying to hide my awkward, thin body, while Tegan showed hers off. We were seventeen. Tegan walks up next to me and looks at the picture.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" I hear her say while my eyes are still glued to the picture, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I can remember that vacation like it were yesterday." She says in the silence surrounding us, and I feel my brain acting like a movie reel, playing over that one summer vacation.

_It was nighttime in the summer. We were at cabin in Michigan with our mom and Bruce. While they fell asleep, Tegan and I set up a tent by the lake and decided to camp out for the night. We built our fire and layed on our backs, looking at the stars. We were laying shoulder to shoulder. The butterflies in my stomach were going nuts, and I didn't know why. I was just laying next to my sister. My sister ,in her bathing suit, showing off her cleavage, and her smooth, pale stomach. Me,just in a tight tanktop and a pair of shorts with my long hair in a pony tail. Tegan cut her hair in the beginning in the summer. She said it was so she wouldn't get too hot in the summer time, but I really think it was so people wouldn't look at us just as Sara and Tegan, but as induvidual people. I was jealous of her, she got everyones attention. The boys attention didn't bother me as much as all the girls she kept close to her. I came out to her around christmas. She just hugged me and told me she still loves me and supports me. But I see the way she acts with girls. The stares towards them. The lingering touches between her and her female friends. Maybe she was gay, too. You would think that with us being twins, I would of all people would be able to know first, but ,I had no clue._

_"Sara?" she asked to me in a small voice._

_"Yes, Tegan?" I responded._

_"Are you still a lesbian?" She asked nervously._

_"Yes..." I answer in a akward manner. "Its not something that just goes away,Tegan."_

_"I know...but...how did you know you like girls?"_

_"I'm not sure. That's like me asking 'how do you know you like boys?' Its hard to answer."_

_"But I don't really think I like boys, Sara." she responds quietly._

_"Oh." Is all I could say._

_"Is it fun to kiss girls, Sar? I never have."_

_"It's the best feeling in the world." I say, smiling to myself._

_I hear tegan rustle in the sand, then I feel a pair of lips on mine. I almost pull away, but, It feels right. I close my eyes and put my hands on tegans hips while her body hovered above mine. It wasn't a lusting kiss. It was a simple kiss on the lips. Tegan pulls away after a minute, looking at me._

_"I'm facing a problem here." Tegan states,her arms supporting herself above me._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"I think I may have a crush on my twin sister." She says._

_"Oh... o-okay." I look at her and smile, my voice shaky._

_She leans down and kisses me again, hesitantly this time. I lay there for a minute once more and close my eyes,trying to become normal with this as my stomach twists in all sorts of directions._

I am snapped out of my daze when I hear the bedroom door close and feel tegans arms wrap around me. I feel warm and lean against her chest.

"We're so perfect together,Sar." she whispers into my ear.

"I know ,Teetee, I know." I whisper to her and feel her soft lips capture mine in a kiss.

**_a/n: Sorry this chapter's short! But thank you for all the positive reviews and feed back! c:_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: Hey guys, I decided that I will update every Sunday and Wednesday! Again, thank you for the positive feedback (:**  
><em>

Tegan's P.O.V

_I walk into the hotel room Sara and I are sharing. We're on tour for 'This Business of Art'. It's been two years since I kissed Sara, and she has yet to mention it once. I remember the next morning we woke up,she acted as if it never happened.I never brought it up, because I didn't want things to be awkward between me and her. So I went on living, but my crush grew. I, Tegan Quin, am in love with my twin sister. I'm in love with the way she spikes up her blond hair, in love with the way she acts so awkward. I'm in love with the way her face looks when she's reading a good book, in love with her crooked teeth._

_"It looks like we're stuck with a single bed again." Sara says as she sits her bag down next to the queen sized bed. On the outside I act as if this were a problem, but on the inside I thank our manager for booking us in this small, shitty hotel._

_"Yeah,bummer." I say to Sara, playing awkwardly with my labaret. Sara walks towards her bag and pulls out a joint,and decides to light up on our bed,turning on the television infront of the bed. The channels are mostly static. I sit next to her._

_"Here, Tee. I'm sure you need it." She hands the joint to me,but I give it right back to her._

_"I'm just not in the mood, Sara. Maybe later."_

_She shrugs and takes another hit._

_An hour later,we're performing in a small college auditorium. I look down on the set list and see 'All You Got' is the next song we were going to play. I put this song on there myself, because I always enjoyed this song by Sara. Though, I do get really wet whenever Sara says "Ooh Yeah" in the chorus. This makes me glad that this is the last song we have to perform._

_As we walk off the stage, Sara flashes me a smile and we get driven back to our hotel. I rush into the room and say I have dibs on the first shower, Sara plopping down on the bed taking off her shoes._

_It seems like a ritual to masturbate after every show. Not only is it the adreniline that gets to me, but Sara gets me so worked up, I'm always soaked after every set. I peel out of my clothes and take off my damp boxers and bra as I step under the hot water. I sit down in the tub, the water streaming over me, my short, wet hair plastered to my forhead. I trail my fingers down my torso and feel how warm and wet I am. I moan softly as I insert two fingers into myself and images of Sara at tonight's performance fills my mind. I curl my fingers inside me and feel my eyes roll back even farther into the back of my head. My back arches and my hips raise as I quicken up my pace, imagining Sara's own thin fingers relacing my own. I cum in an instantly, Sara's name escaping my lips._

I'm sitting in my living room next to Lindsey while she listens to our old records.

"I know you probably hate listening to yourself, but I'm so in love with this album." she says to me while she browses random websites. I know I'm wet, but I don't want to burden Lindsey with this.

"Do you know where Sara is?" I ask Lindsey

"Uhm, I think she said she was going to take a walk down to the coffee shop down the street."

"Oh...alright. I think I may go with her, is that okay with you baby?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I have to get some work done anyways. "

I kiss Lindsey goodbye as I stop by Sara's room. It's been a month since she's moved in.

"Sara?" I say as I open the door. I find sara pulling up her pants in a rush, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I smirk at her and close the door quietly.

"What?" she says chuckling at my eyes looking her up and down. "Do you like what you see?"

I laugh and say "I'd like it even more if you were completely naked." and inch closer to her.

"Well that can be easily fixed..." She giggles as I hook my fingers into the loops of her pants and tug them down where they were in the first place. I kiss her down her jaw line and I can feel her stiffen beneath my lips.

"You've been listening to 'This Business',haven't you?" she asks in a breathy moan.

"Mhmmm." is the only way I could respond.

"You sound so sexy on that record." she whispers to me as her hands roam under my shirt.

I hear Lindsey calling for me in the living room.

"God fucking dammit!" I hear Sara curse as I unattach myself from her and leave the room.

"Yes?" I say walking into the main room.

"I was just going to ask if you could bring me a muffin back from the coffee shop."

"Oh, right." The last thing on my mind was coffee.

"You were supposed to be gone by now anyways, what's taking so long? "

" Sara, ya know, She has to always look perfect." I say while rolling my eyes.

I hear Sara clear her throat behind me. I turn around and see her,pink flushed face and all.

"Shall we go now?" she asks, making her way towards the door. I follow suit saying goodbye to Lindsey on my way out.

"So what do you think of the new record? We get two weeks off once we finish this week." I ask Sara.

"Yeah,I'm kinda excited to go home." Sara says while looking at her feet.

"I'm just happy to be able to sleep in." I say in the awkward silence. Sara just nods her head.

We make it into the small cafe and have a seat in a small booth.I slip in next to Sara.

"Sara are you okay?" I ask her. She nods and reads over the menu,but then decides on a coffee when the waitress comes around.

"Baby." I whisper to her,and she lets out a heaving sigh. "You know you can tell me what's wrong."

"I know,Tee." she finally responds. "I'm just going to miss seeing you everyday,thats all." she sips her coffee, adding more sugar. "It can get lonely just with me,myself,and a million books."

I put my hand on her thigh under the table "Maybe I can come the last week,so we can fly back together,yeah?" I ask, she perks up a little, smiling.

I smile too.

We sit together talking for a little,discussing the record and how we're excited for the fans to hear it. While Sara pays for the bill, I go to the bathroom. As I'm washing my hands,I hear someone come in, a set of hands on my back lead me to a stall. I turn around and find Sara smirking at me, biting her lip. I giggle at her fingers fumbling with my pants button. She suddenly stops and I feel her hand around my neck.

" I know how much you like this kinky shit." She whispers hotly in my ear and I moan as she tightens her grip a little on my neck. She licks my earlobe and bites down rather hard,causing me to yelp. She kisses the buring sensation away. She brings her hands down to the hem of my shirt,playing with it for a second, but then begins to stroke my sides and her hands stop on my hips and she digs her nails into them, causing me to involentarily thrust, and she grabs my bum and makes me grind against her thigh which it placed between my legs. She kisses me with her hands in my hair,pulling while I keep grinding myself on her leg, picking up speed. My breath begins to shorten. She rubs her hands down my sides as she kisses me down to my collar bone and begins to suck softly.

"baby not to hard." I tell her trying not to moan "I hate trying to explain hickeys to Linds."

At that moment she bites down and I moan a little too loudly. she takes off the tie I'm wearing and ties it around my mouth.

"Tegan, you need to shut the fuck up." She says angrily, and I get even wetter with her anger.

She expertly pulls down my pants,along with my pink panites. She looks at them and smirks.

"What an innocent little girl." She coos in my ear as she runs her middle finger along my slit collecting the wetness, then bringing her finger to her mouth to lick it off.

"You taste so good, Tee."

I moan softly behind the tie,and my eyes roll into the back of my head as she inserts two fingers into me. My back arches off the wall when she curls her fingers to hit my g-spot. The only sounds in the bathroom are my heavy breathing,and the slick sound of her fingers slamming in and out of me. She keeps going at a steady fast speed, thumb circling around my swollen clit, and I bite my lip.

"I know you want to cum Tegan." She whispers and I grab her ass, pushing her crotch into my leg, grinding her core onto my thigh. She looks so perfect, her mouth ajar, short hair hanging in front of her eyes.

_"Ooh Yeah." _She moans, and I can feel myself start to cum.

Someone walks into the bathroom.

I try to contain my moans as I feel my body pulsating, Sara still pumping inside of me so I can ride out the end of my orgasm. I hear the toilet flush in the stall 3 down from mine, the sink run.

Sara removes her fingers from me and licks them off, yanking down my tie and kissing me. She shoves her tounge into my mouth and I can taste myself in her saliva.

I try to get myself together as I put my tie back on, and blush as I pull back up my pink underwear and pants. Sara just laughs at me.

"What? I didn't have any clean ones and borrowed a pair of lindsey's." I say,playfully hitting her.

We walk out of the bathroom and I buy Linsey a muffin and we walk back home.

As I walk into the apartment, I hear Lindsey singing along to 'Not Tonight' and I look at Sara and she gives me a smirk as she walks off to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's P.O.V

_"Sara wrote that song about me" Tegan says when we finish playing 'Not With You' to the audience._

_"Dressing bad's like loving you. Sara dresses pretty bad. But it's cause she loves me. Even though I hate her, she tries so much to win my love. Eh, Sara?" _

_I felt a blush creep upon my face, and I nodded in agreement, humoring my sister._

_"Me and Sara spent six weeks on tour together, sharing a hotel bed. Has anyone ever done that with their sister or brother before? For six weeks straight? No, probably not. "_

_"It's not such a bad time." I quietly interject into the microphone, but Tegan keeps talking._

_"One time I woke up and I was cuddling with Sara." She laughs. "It was a very scary moment in my life. So scary I don't remember! " She chuckles._

_I think back to the morning Tegan's body was cuddled into mine. It was around four in the morning when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind while I was sleeping. I woke up and it scared me, but then realized whose arms they were, and instantly sunk into them. I could feel Tegan's chest rising steadily on and off my back and I smiled as I fell back asleep. When it was about nine, I could feel her start to toss a little, but she tightened her grip around my small waist, and I sighed. She instantly scooted away from me, and I turned over sleepily and squinted my eyes towards the face identical to mine. _

_"Sorry..." Tegan said awkwardly. She turned away from me and slept some more. I felt like I got punched in the gut and turned over also. Tegan has been distant for years. I assumed it was because we were growing teenagers, with our own hormornal problems, but, then I think back to the night she kissed me. She shortly came out to me after that, and I smiled and held her hand in our back yard. I feel like she's forgotten we ever even kissed , and it pains me. I was crazy over her for months on end. I always thought of sneaking into her bed while she slept and spooning with her from behind, kissing the back of her neck. When ever a girl broke her heart, I was always there to hug her. She has no idea how in love with her I am. How I long to kiss her when I want. How I don't even mind sharing these small hotel beds with her, because it brings us closer._

_"It's okay" I mumbled to her trying not to sound hurt._

"Five days left!" Tegan says shoving her hand in my face.

"Tegan, get your hands out of my face, I don't even know where they've been." I say,nudging her hands out of the way.

"Not in me, obviously." I hear Lindsey grumble from the front, and I vomit a little in my mouth. I guess Lindsey hasn't been getting all the attention from Tegan that she's wanted ever since I moved in. Though, I have heard them once or twice through the walls. The squeaking springs of their bed. The gasps. And Tegan's growls, which were only supposed to be heard by me. I start to feel anger gathering inside me.

"FIVEEE DAYSS!" Tegan shoves her hand in my face, and I put her in a judo hold. She squirms. God, does she really get off on this?

"Say you're sorry" I say,holding her arm behind her.

"Sorry." She says laughing, but I can sense the moan she's trying to hold back.

"Say you're sorry for disrespecting my space in the back of the car.."

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your space in the back of the car." She still laughs, but theres a breathy moan at the end of the sentence. "Come on, we'll hit a bump and you'll really dislocate my shoulder." She says breathlessly as I release her.

"FIVE DAYYSS!" She yells again,hands in my face,and I just laugh.

* * *

><p><span>Lindsey's P.O.V<span>

"Hey This is Lindsey" the voicemail machine rings as Tegan,Sara, and I walk into our house.

"And Tegan!" Her voice yells in the background of the automated voice message. I laugh.

"Yes,this is Lindsey and Tegan. Sorry we were'nt available,but leave a message and we'lll give you a call back!" the message ends and is followed by a beep.

"How's my favorite straight-girl-gone-lesbian doing?" I hear Amanda Palmer's voice sing through the machine,and I stop dead in my tracks. I sense that Sara and Tegan also do the same.

Amanda continues,"I was just wondering if you'd like to come along with me for a few weeks to Australia to take some photos for me? It's pretty much an all expense paid trip to come hang out with me and take pictures,but I figured you needed something to do other than sit around and edit videos for your girlfriend and her me a call back if you're interested! We leave in 3 days!"

I sceam and jump. I loved photographing Amanda in the past, I just can't pass up the oppritunity. I look over to Tegan who also looks excited.

"Baby, this is awesome!" She rushes towards me and hugs me and I smile.

"So I assume I have your approval?" I giggle, and she nods frantically.

"I was thinking of maybe spending one of our weeks off over at Sara's anyways, maybe take a detour to see my mom."

I nod and smile, but then again, I feel a little hesitant. Tegan and Sara have both been acting so friendly with eachother. Being sisters, I would've thought that since we all temporarily live together, they would bound to get into fights, but, they're been so caring towards one another. I shake my head a little, feeling dumb for thinking such idiodic thoughts, and look over at Sara.

"Well, I guess you get stuck living with Tegan, alone, while I'm away!" I say with a smile.

"Oh, I think I can deal." She says with a wink , and I give an airy laugh, pulling out my phone and calling Amanda back.

I start packing afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tegan's P.O.V**

A Taxi drives Lindsey and I to LAX.

"You'll miss me, won't you?" She asks as we get to the gate of her flight.

I smile at her and bring her into a tight embrace.

"Of course I will, baby." I kiss her forehead and she moves her head upward so instead my lips crash onto her own, and she kisses me passionately. It's warm and soft, and I sigh. I love Lindsey, but I feel bad about lying. Yes, I will miss her, but I look more forward to living with Sara on my own, even if it is only for a month.

"I love you more than anything." She says breaking away from my lips and I say I love her too, and see her off onto her plane, and watch it take off.

I walk outside of the airport and smile at the warm California sun, feeling happy.

Before I get to hail down a taxi, I get stopped by a fan. I take a picture with her, and notice the everlasting blush on her face after I hug her.

I get a taxi and head back to my house.

I think, I can have anyone in the world. I can have a man by my side, if I wanted one. I can have any woman with pretty much the snap of my fingers, but all I want is the one person who I can't have. My twin sister. Yes, we love eachother, but, we can't make it public. What are we? Are we lovers? Is she my girlfriend? I try not to think of these things, because they end up sending me into a spiraling depression, and it leads me to go to my psychiatrist, which I hate spending money on.

I just want to be normal.

I have a disorder, because it's not acceptable to love your sister. To fuck your sister.

I wish I wasn't Tegan sometimes. I wish I were some stranger, who could sweep Sara off her feet. A stranger who could hold her and kiss her where ever, who could meet our mom and have her approve.

I wish we were never split into two different people.

I'm sent out of my thoughts by hearing myself on the radio.

_"...I won't be sad, but incase I'll go there every day, to make myself feel bad, there's a chance I'll start to wonder if this was the thing to do..."_

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh and stare out the window.

"Yeah tell me about it," I hear the cab driver say while changing the station, "I'm tired of hearing all the lame ass sad music too."

My eyes widen in shock, but then being to laugh. He doesn't know who I am. He begins to laugh as well, and we pull up to my street.

I walk into my house and don't see Sara. I walk to our back patio, and see her in shorts, a low cut t-shirt, and a sun hat. She's reading a book. I smile as I look her soft,white legs up and down, and then sit myself upon the edge of her lounging chair, running my fingers up and down the smooth skin. She smiles behind her sunglasses and puts down her book.

"Did Lindsey get on her plane safely?" She asks. I nod and continue running my hand up and down her exposed legs, feeling the goose bumps rising despite of the warm weather we're in. She puts her fingers under my chin, raises my head, and kisses me. Warm and soft, like Linsdeys lips, only ours fit together better. Like two puzzle pieces, like ying and yang, we are perfect. I run my hand all the way up the length of her body and rest it on the side of her porcelain face. My baby doll. She is too good to be true.

I hold our kiss. There is no sexual desire behind it. No wandering hands to forbidden area's, just like the kiss Sara and I first shared. It is simple. But now, there is love behind it. I can almost feel my heart burst. Sara breaks away, the ends of her mouth curved upright.

"I wish we were married,Tegan." She says, barely above a whisper.

"I know you do, baby, I know." Sara's always been the one for being independent, so it's sometiems over whelming to think that someone as independent as her wants me there forever to be by her side. Though, even if we weren't married, I am bound to her for life. Being twins, we live for eachother, not that I mind.

I see her blink sadly at me behind her glasses and I giver her a reassuring smile.

"But I get you all to myself for weeks on end. Just us two." I say to her and she puts on a sad smile.

"Why don't we go inside for a while? I'm afraid you'll end up burning to crisp." I say as I stand up.

Before Sara can move a muscle, I scoop her up into my arms and carry her into the house, bridal style. It seems as all the time I've spent lifting wights, and keeping up with Lindsey's incredible stamina in bed, has made me stronger than I thought. Even though Sara weighs almost close to nothing.I set Sara down on our couch, and lay down, with my head in her lap. She plays with my shoulder length hair.

"So who's going to be driving us around for the time being?"

"I actaully called up Emy and she happily agreed to, since she's the co-editor of the videos." Sara says.

I feel a pang of jealousy inside my chest. It took Sara so long to get over Emy, what if she ends up having feelings for her again? I mean they were fucking engaged. They were so happy, and everyone though of Sara and Emy as the cutest couple.

"I was thinking of having her as a guest on Carpool Confessional, too." She says, breaking the silence of the room. "Just to talk about Revel & Riot and stuff."

Oh god. If the fans see them together, the'll go nuts, talking about Sara and Emy all over the internet. I try to stay off of blogging sites and forums myself, but I know all Sara does is go on tumblr. She'll see all the posts the Tegan and Sara fans have been making and doubt herself and her friendship with Emy. Then she'll fall in love with Emy.

I shut my eyes tight and try to block out my own thoughts, because I'm starting to give myself a panic attack.

I still feel Sara's hands still playing in my hair.

"What if you fall in love with another person?" I blurt out. I feel her hands pause.

"We'll see what happens when we get there, Tee." She says softly as her hand caresses my face and I close my eyes shut yet again.

I can feel my heart pounding in my my chest and the blood rushing to my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sara's P.O.V**

_I'm high and I sigh to myself as an angered, equally high, Tegan reminds me that we have an interveiw. An interveiw in a cathedral, of all places. I'm going to hell. I say whatever and begin to strip my clothes in the middle of our hotel room. I'm in my bra and underwear, just skin and bones. I turn around, wondering why Tegan hasn't said anything yet. I find her staring at me. _

_"You have a nice six pack." She say and I look down at my smooth toned abdomen and laugh._

_She continues staring at me, her pupils dialated from the pot we just smoked._

_"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer?" I say smugly as I walk to the bathroom, unhinging my bra from behind and I let it fall to the floor before I close the door._

_I step into the shower,not waiting for the water to warm in high hopes that maybe I can wash the smell of weed out of my hair, and maybe mute my intoxication. I rub shampoo through my short, blond hair, my nipples at attention under the cold spray of water. I step out, shivering to the bone. I wrap a towel around myself and walk into the main room, Tegans pulling on a pair of pants, walking around without a shirt. _

_"Sara, have you seent my shirt?" She asks, digging through her suitcase. I look at her confused._

_"SARA! I SAID HAVE YOU SEEN MY FUCKING SHIRT!" She yells at me and it takes a moment to process. The cold shower didn't help me come down from my high at all._

_"No, Tegan, I haven't seen your fucking shirt. Put a sweater on, it's cold outside anyways." I say calmly while grabbing undergarmets from my case and going back into the bathroom to put them on. I come back out and Tegan is going through my own suit case. I sigh heavily and she looks up._

_"All my sweaters are dirty." She says fast, and settles on a blue one she finds, and I pick out a grey one._

_Tegan annoyed the hell out of me during our interview, speaking fast, and moving the microphone away from my mouth when she let me get a word in edgewise._

_We walk around the small town and eventually settle on finding a club to sit around in, since we don't really need to function for another two days, so it seems logical to get drunk off our asses. Or at least I do, Tegan for once turns down any alcohol. _

_"I'm afraid I might throw up, so I'll keep it easy for the rest of the night." She says. I shrug her off as I take a sip of my first beer of the night. That beer eventually turns into four, and I find myself dancing with a beautiful girl. A beer in one hand, and my other is on the side of her hip. _

_"I want you so badly." She whispers in my ear over the loud techno music, her accent heavy, and I look at her, actually seeing two girls instead of one, but I lead us to a small couch in the darker area of the club. I fall onto the couch and feel her straddle my lap, and I know I'm getting wet. I don't even know this girls name. All I know is that her green eyes are glazed over with lust, and her long black hair is begging to be pulled while I fuck her from behind. I leave the club with her, stumbling into a taxi to get to my hotel room, disregarding Tegan entirely. I can feel the girl wrap her arms around me from behind and begin to unbutton and unzip my pants while I fumble with the room key. The moment I have the door open, she's pushing me inside and striping my pants and underwear off completely. I feel the back of my legs hit the bed and she pushes me onto it, and she gets on her knees at the egde of the bed, and cricles my clit with her tongue, and I moan so loud, I was afraid the frail room walls would collapse. Her tongue is deep inside of me, and I feel lost on her hot tounge licking in and around my core. Just as I'm about to finish in this beautiful girls mouth, the door opens._

_"SARA!" I hear Tegan yell when she turns on the room lights. I look like a deer caught in headlights, lying on our bed, with a girls face between my legs. Or at least it was as she rushes out the room, mumbling to herself in some foreign language. I never knew her name. I rush to pull up my pants and Tegan just stares at me._

_"How could you?" she whipsers._

_"How could I what?" I spit at her, my voice laced with anger. I've turned from a horny,to an angry drunk in a milisecond._

_She stays silent._

_"WHAT TEGAN! WHAT!" I yell at her and shove her into a wall, pinning her there. She plays with her labaret. She always does when she's nervous. I want to kiss her._

_"I can fuck whoever I want." I say in a venomous voice, she cringes as my breath hits her face. I'm sure it smells awful, but I'm too angry to care._

_"Sara..." she starts. Her eyes begin to water. I take my anger down a level, and I remove one of my hands from the wall behind her to whipe away a tear rolling down her face._

_"I can't stand to see you with anyone else. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. I know you're probably not in the right state to hear all this, but this may be the only time I'll be brave enough to admit it..." She starts and I can feel my heart pound when she starts to openly cry while she talks._

_" I was made for you. We're one person. We fit perfectly, like a key and a lock, or a picture in a picture frame. Ever since I kissed you when we were 17, I couldn't get you off my mind, and I've been going crazy thinking about you, and it makes me feel dumb because I know you don't feel it too, and, Sara, I'm in love with -" I cut her off with my lips on hers. I can feel my knees weaken, but her arms wrap around me in perfect timing and I let tears fall from my drunken eyes as my lips are still locked with hers._

_"Tegan, I love you too." I sob, covering my face, embaressed. She removes my hands and places her hands gently on the sides of my face. She looks into my eyes, the ones identical to hers and kisses me. I calm down and kiss her back, realizing that this is what I've been wanting for years._

_She pulls herself away from me and removes my shirt and pants, and I feel like a rag doll, over whelmed and drunk. I help her remove her own clothes. She lays me down in bed and presses her body against mine from behind. Warm against my shaking body. She puts her hand on my hip and rubs slow circles and sings sofly to me as I fall asleep._

_"I love you, Tegan Rain Quin." I say as I begin to feel myself drift off._

_"I love you too, Sasa." she says, wrapping her arms around me,and pulling me even closer to her, her chest rising and falling against my back and I form a smile on my tired, sobering face._

_"I promise not to pull away this time." she softly laughs into the dark._

_"Please, don't ever." I whisper, and fall into a deep sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tegan's P.O.V**

My palms sweat while I wait for Emy to come get me and Sara, to drive us to the studio. I pace around our living room and constantly whipe my hands on my jeans, I look over to the couch and Sara is looking at me, concerned.

"Tee, what are you so nervous about?" She asks, getting up and putting her hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"Nothing, Sar." I mumble, trying to get out from her grip, but her hands have a tight hold on me.

"Tegan..." She puts her fingers under my chin and makes me look into her eyes. I try to avert my gaze, but I don't want to make Sara angry. I sigh heavily and look to her stern face.

" Tell me what is the matter." She demands.

I stutter a little.

"I just, I'm afraid, Sara. I don't need you falling for Emy all over again." I spit out.

"Me and Emy have spent a lot of time together after our break up, Tegan, but I always stayed in love with you and you only all these years." She says. " But how can you even act like this? You have been with Lindsey for years, and look at me, I'm not freaking out about it. I've dealt with it, so please, don't pull this shit with me."

I hear the car honking outside, and I glare at Sara before making my way to Emy's car. I see her big beautiful smile, and I feel my insides twist, thinking _'how can Sara not love her?'_

"Good morning." I tell Emy as I take the seat behind her in the car. It came out angry, when I really haven't meant it.

"Good morning!" Sara says cheerfully as she steps in, buckling her seat belt.

"Good morning Ladies." Emy smiles from the front seat, driving off to the studio.

The car is full of Sara and Emy catching up, since she hadn't had a chance to actually see Sara since she got to L.A. I hear Sara giggle, and I feel a dull ache in my chest. I get so jealous.

When we reach our destination, I get out and wait for Sara, but she's busy talking to Emy. I walk to the buildings doors and glance beind me, Sara waving Emy off.

Is this what Sara feels like when I'm with Lindsey? I begin to think that, but then again, Sara is a very independent person who probalby doesn't care. I do know that deep inside though, she does want me all to herself. I always felt bad about that, because I just can't break it off with Lindsey. I love her afterall, but, am I really in love with her? I have to be. I chased her around for years. I wrote almost a whole album about trying to get her to be with me. I am in love with Lindsey, or at least maybe I was. I hate how Sara brings up all these awful feelings in me. Well she doesn't, it's just me being insecure about everything that causes all our problems.

"Tegan, you missed that last line in the song." I hear our producer say. I see Sara giving me a look from the other side of a booth. It's the _'what's with you today?' _look.

"Sorry, I guess we should start from the top." I sigh into the microphone, and I hear the opening gutiars.

After we finally get my song down, the guys decide to take a break, and we're in Emy's car again going to get lunch. We drive to the newest, most talked about resturaunt in L.A. Emy sits across the both from Sara and I. As Emy and I talk, I feel Sara rest her hand on my thigh under the table and feel her finger tracing a heart into my leg. I put my hand over hers as she rests it on my leg.

"Any trouble in paradise?" Emy asks.

"Problems? with Lindsey and I?" I ask, dumbfounded by the question.

"Well of course, unless you're seeing someone else on the side.." She says jokingly, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, nooooo, me and linds are fine." I laugh off. I can hear chuckling from Sara.

"And do you have someone special in your life?" Emy asks, and Sara blushes.

"No, I am not dating anyone at the moment." Sara says, giggling and Emy giggles too. I can feel the dull pain in my chest again. I feel Sara's hand sliding off my leg while her and Emy get into a deeper conversation, and I begin to have a panic attack. My breathing is short. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say fast, and make a bee line towards the bathrooms.

Once I'm in the small room, I stand against a sink, looking into the mirror hanging above it. I have dark circles under my eyes and a small sweat has broken out on my forhead. I wet a towel and press it against the searing skin on my face and neck. I try not to break down at that very moment, but it's beginning to get harder by the second. I look back to the mirror and see the tears rolling down my face, and Sara standing behind me. I didn't hear her come in, but that's probably because the only sound I can hear is my rapid heart beat. She locks the bathroom door, and hoists me onto the sinks counter. She puts her hands on the sides of my face and presses her forhead against mine.

"Baby," she says softly, "I can't stand seeing you this way. Please stop being so upset. Please." She quietly begs me and she's whiping away my falling tears. All I can do is wrap my arms around her small body and cry. Cry because I'm a nervous wreck and cry because I'm insecure. After I feel as if I were pathetic enough, I pull away from Sara, and look in her tear stained eyes. She never cries. I feel horrible for making her feel so sad, maybe things would be better if she actually were to get back with Emy, so all my personal troubles wouldn't stress her so much. I push her short locks of hair behind her ears and kiss her. I wish I could stay here forever and not face anything. Stay here kissing this beautiful woman, with lips soft as satin and with the tear stained porcelain face. I break away from her.

"I'm sorry about all this shit I've put you through." I say, my hands on her face, thumbs brushing against her cheekbones. "It's made me think about how you must've felt when I first started dating Lindsey."

"I was a complete mess. I just never told you, because you were so happy." she admits. "But what about when I started dating Emy before you and Lindsey even happened? We were engaged for christs sake."

"I never actually thought you'd get engaged to her..." I say. " And you guys were so perfect, I was glad she was giving you something I couldn't. A future together."

"I have a future with you, Tegan."

"Sara, we can't get married. We can't have kids. We're just, not normal. If you were with Emy, you could get married, have children, live a fantastic life. You can't have that with me."

I look into her eyes, that were once full of sadness. Now, they are just full of anger.

"What the fuck do you mean?" She asks her voice rising.

"I mean, I think if you and Emy are up to it, you should get back together. I'd be okay with it."

She stands for a second, looking vacant.

"I don't need you're approval if I want to be in a relationship with anyone." She spits back. I'm sure she didn't mean for it to be so harsh. I just wince, as if she acutally hit me.

"Emy's probably wondering what we're up to. Let's go." She says leaving the bathroom.

Though she may be breathtakingly beautiful on the outside, an angry Sara Quin is never a pretty thing.


End file.
